Colapso
by zaohki
Summary: Esto está mal. Muy mal. Aja siempre estaba despierta, siempre. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer:** ni Trollhunters, ni la maravillosa trilogía de los Relatos de Arcadia están bajo mi propiedad. Los derechos se dirigen al malvado genio Guillermo del Toro y a la maravillosa franquicia de Dreamworks.

* * *

**Colapso**

_Por Zaohki._

–¡Aja, vamos! Despierta, hermana, ¡Despierta!

La vio caer en cámara lenta. Un segundo atrás estaba sonriendo, erguida y orgullosa, diciéndole que estarían bien, y al otro, la ve volando por los aires, el cuerpo de Aja choca con una de las columnas de la entrada del museo como si fuese una muñeca de trapo y ambos pierden el aliento. El golpe es tan fuerte que varios escombros caen con ella. Luego la ve en el suelo, sin completamente inmóvil.

No puede pensar en cómo gritó su nombre y corrió a su lado. Tampoco en las hordas de rocas soldado merodeando por ahí, listas para atacar a cualquier cosa que se mueva. No puede ni recordar quien escribió las leyes básicas de la física intergaláctica cuando la ve inconsciente. Porque es la primera vez que pasa algo como esto, la primera vez que la ve así.

Vulnerable.

_No, no, no, no, no, nonono_, repite en voz baja una y otra vez. Aja no está despertando. Su respiración es _muy_ débil, un momento se ve adolorida y al otro no está respondiendo, ¡No está respondiendo!

Y es ahí cuando la transformación de su hermana se deshace. Krel entra en pánico y no respira cuando ve la piel azulada y los cuatro brazos. _No, no, no, Aja no…_

La _cosa_ que la atacó (a ella, a su _hermana_) no se siente satisfecha. Ahora se dirige hacia los dos a pasos pesados y rugidos gruesos. Iracundo, Krel agarra su serreta y de un disparo convierte a la bestia en piedra. Se siente temblar cuando deja su arma olvidada en el suelo, porque Aja sigue sin despertar.

En gritos llama a Stuart, a Zadra, a sus padres, a quien sea. Puede que incluso haya pronunciado el nombre de Varvatos, no le importa. Necesita a _alguien_, cualquiera. Hasta al estúpido novio de su hermana. Sería capaz de soportarlo por esta ocasión, solo por Aja.

Nadie llega. Todos están ocupados corriendo por sus propias vidas. Se da cuenta de lo pesada que es su hermana al intentar cargarla en su camuflaje humano. _Aja hubiese podido_, piensa.

Porque Aja puede, ella siempre puede. Incluso siendo él un genio, Aja hace todo lo que él no. Lo hace mucho mejor. Por eso se paraliza cuando la ve dormida entre todo el caos. Si ella no puede, ¿Cómo podrá él? ¿Cómo _demonios_ podría él, sin ella?

_Estaremos bien, hermanito,_ piensa en su voz al verla dormir cada vez más profundo, y ahora se da cuenta del horrible peso de aquella mentira. Porque esto está mal. Muy mal. Aja siempre estaba despierta, siempre.

Y Krel no entiende. Vinieron a Tierra para estar a salvo. Eso fue lo que les dijo Madre, eso era lo que se suponía que debían creer, y eso hicieron. Entonces, ¿Por_ qué_?

Siempre era él, ¿Por qué esta vez era _Aja_?

–Aja, por favor. Mamá y papá dijeron que tenemos que estar juntos, que siempre nos tendríamos. Pero ellos no están, solo me quedas tú. Por amor al cosmos, no me dejes, eres todo lo que me queda…

* * *

**N/A:** Lamento muchisisisisisisisisisisisi(...)mo mi ausencia, de vedad ;n;. La única excusa que tengo es una apretada agenda que no da ni para poder sentarme a escribir, ni encontrar inspiración para hacerlo. Esto y otros relatos sin terminar son los pocos proyectos que sobreviven en mis archivos

Y, con respecto a _esto_, eh, no sé muy bien qué decir. Una simple teoría de cómo la noche eterna pudo haber sido más traumática para este lado del barco, y pues, salió esto.

Además que he notado que a Krel lo han noqueado y vuelto mierda en 3below más veces de las que me he molestado en contar, y luego pensé algo como "Hey,¿Y si a Aja la noquean en una pelea y no a Krel por una vez en la vida? ¿Cómo reaccionaría el muchacho?" y... ya ven el resultado.

Juro que trato de dejar el angst, pero no puedo. En mi defensa, disfruto mucho los finales felices. Quizá a esto le pueda sacar la continuación algún día, quién sabe.

Perdonen mi ausencia, de verdad. Soy una chica con demasiados sueños y muy poco tiempo para cumplirlos. Los quiero mucho :).

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
